Shion blanquito y los tres ratones
by cielphantomville
Summary: Continuando con la serie de adaptaciones a cuentos para No.6 aquí tiene este. Blancanieves


Continuando con la serie de adaptaciones de cuentos para No.6 aquí tiene este. Espero que los disfruten My ladys.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

**Shion Blanquito y los tres ratones**

"_Era un día de invierno, y los copos de nieve caían del cielo como plumas blancas. Una reina sentada en su venta, cuyo marco era de ébano, y cosía mirando la nieve caer. De pronto, distraída, se pinchó un dedo, y cayeron tres gotas de sangre en la nieve. Y hacia tan bonito lo rojo sobre lo blanco que la reina exclamo:_

—_¡Me gustaría tener una niña tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre, tan negra como el ébano del marco de la ventana!_

_Y pasó algún tiempo, la reina tuvo una niña cuyo cabello era tan negro como el ébano, mientras sus mejillas eran rojas como la sangre y su tez blanca como nieve. Por esto, y en recuerdo a aquella tarde de invierno, se llamó Blancanieves_"

Shion hizo una pausa mirando la reacción de Karan y su hermanito, e incluso se permitió también dar un vistazo rápido a los tres ratoncitos que escuchaban atentamente.

—¿Como dices que se llama el cuento? —Pregunto la niña.

—Se titula, Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, pertenece a los hermanos Grimm. —El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo saltar al peliblanco. Ni cuenta se había dado de lo tarde que era, seguramente era Nezumi y él aun no tenia lista la cena. —Les terminare de leer mañana esa historia. ¿Está bien? —Los chicos asintieron despidiéndose de inmediato porque después de todo la noche estaba casi por completo sobre ellos.

La cena paso tranquila, tal vez un poco más que tranquila, el actor intentaba evadir la mirada roja de su compañero de habitación al tiempo que contestaba con pequeños monosílabos a cada comentario lanzado por este.

—Entonces, Rikiga-san me ha pedido que acepte ese trabajo, solo será un cliente, ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Pregunto Shion con cara picara.

—Si claro, como sea, solo no llegues tarde.

El peliblanco inflo las mejillas enojado, como lo suponía, Nezumi estaba en otro mundo. Rodo los ojos en signo de resignación y comenzó a levantar los platos de la cena. Cuando termino simplemente tomo una frazada y se tendió en el sofá.

¿Hoy no duermes con migo? Quiso preguntar el peliazul, sin embargo su orgullo no se lo permitía. En cambio si podía soltar otra cosa. —¿Y bien, que trabajo te ofreció ese idiota, borracho, bueno para nada de Rikiga? —Nezumi estaba seguro de que el vejete jamás pondría en peligro la seguridad del hijo de su amor platónico, por ende para él, estaba completamente descartado el tema de la prostitución.

—¡Eh! ¡Ah! No es nada, olvídalo. —Contesto Shion lacónicamente antes de cubrirse por completo la cabeza.

Odiaba cuando Nezumi se sumía en sus pensamientos, porque eso quería decir que algo le preocupaba y que aun lo consideraba demasiado niño para contarle, o aun peor, un desconocido que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero, si tenía que ver, quería ser parte de su vida y el no poder lograr pasar esa coraza que lo separaba de él, lo hacía sentir triste y molesto consigo mismo.

[…]

El día aun no clareaba, pero se despertó al sentir el movimiento de Nezumi por la estancia. Con rapidez enderezo medio torso cuestionando de inmediato el motivo de su salida a aquellas horas tan de madrugada.

El interrogado simplemente sonrió con superioridad. —Hay cosas que no puede decírsele a los niños, así que vuelva a dormir majestad. ¡Ah! Y ya que está despierto, pues aprovecho para decirle que hoy no puede salir.

—¡Eh! —Exclamo el peliblanco.

.

[…]

.

Shion miro a Hamlet chillar sobre sus dos patitas frente a la puerta como claro signo molestia, a él se unieron Cravat y Tsukiyo. Eran casi de tarde y él aun seguía cautivo en ese lugar.

—No es para tanto —Rio ante lo sobreprotectores que podían llegar a ser las mascotas de Nezumi. —Solo saldré un momento y regreso. Nezumi no notara que salí y no se molestara.

Los tres roedores chillaron nuevamente con más fuerza. El actor había dejado estrictas indicaciones de que el albino no debía salir para nada de ese cuarto, mirando afiladamente y dibujando en sus pupilas una clara advertencia, lo cual no significaban nada bueno para ellos.

Shion suspiro, estaba claro que no podría pasar por aquella escolta tan férrea, miro a los tres ratoncitos, sus ojitos vivarachos se mantenían fijos en su persona sin parpadear siquiera, volvió a suspirar, él no era un señorito mimado, al menos eso quería pensar, desde su huida de No. 6 había madurado y ahora podía cuidar mejor de sí mismo.

Una sonrisa socarrona adorno por un fugaz momento sus labios, luego con suavidad y algo de teatralidad camino con desgano hasta la cama, con un movimiento casi seductor saco de una cajita una diminuta bolsita, y sin más ceremonias extrajo un delicioso pedazo de pastel de queso.

Los tres guardias peludos olisquearon el aire, captando de inmediato el exquisito aroma de su alimento favorito, sus patitas se dirigieron con prisa hacia aquel trozo de delicia que los seducía, comiendo vorazmente.

.

[…]

.

Shion sonrió al verse afuera, su plan resulto, pero debía darse prisa porque sus carceleros no tardarían en darse cuenta de su fuga.

Las calles de distrito Oeste siempre eran bulliciosas y concurridas, sin embargo, hoy por alguna razón desconocida para él, estas estaban casi desaciertas. Sin darle mucha importancia se dirigió hacia donde se había citado con Rikiga, el hombre mayor ofreció sus servicios, muy entusiasmado de serle de utilidad, y aunque Shion pensó que lo difícil seria salir sin que Nezumi se enterara a donde iba en su día libre, se encontró con aquel pequeño imprevisto, no solo no podía salir, sino que lo estaban prácticamente enclaustrando y bajo amenaza.

Pero ya lo tenía decidido, no dejaría plantado a Rikiga-san, quien tan gentil y seguro con dificultad le hiso el favor de traer…

—Shion. —El chico se volvió hacia atrás, lugar del cual provenía el llamado. —Shion. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo afuera? —Dijo Inukashi apenas llegar a su altura. Traía puesto como de costumbre, su capa negra. —Maldición, están por empezar la fumigación. —Ella chasqueo la lengua inconforme, con brusquedad tomo la mano del peliblanco y lo arrastro hasta el hotel.

Un ruido grueso y molesto atravesó el espacio dejando en su lugar un escalofriante silencio.

—Bien. Parece que no podrás salir hasta mañana. —Lo miro de arriba abajo, no traía puesto su abrigo ni tampoco el sombrerito rojo pálido. —Shion. ¿Ya has comido? —Pregunto con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, no era típico de ella preocuparse por los demás, pero Shion era la excepción, él era muy diferente a todos, la trataba con amabilidad y respeto; por eso ella haría muchas cosas por ese joven ingenuo que nunca ni remotamente pensaría en hacer por nadie más.

—¡Eh! Sí. Aunque. —Ella levanto una ceja, esperando por la continuación de la oración y emitiendo un leve sonido. —Es que… —Shion estaba comenzando a tomar color. —Inukashi…

.

[…]

.

Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de alguna forma así era, Shion se les había escapado y si su amo regresaba ellos estarían en peligro de extinción. Nunca debieron bajar la guardia, nunca debieron dejar que aquel aroma a dulce néctar de dioses los aprisionara y sobre todo, nunca debieron dejarse engañar por el rostro de buen samaritano que poseía el peliblanco.

Hamlet chillo fuerte para que sus dos acompañantes se acercaran, había visto de lejos el cabello blanco del prófugo. Cravat y Tsukiyo pronto miraban aterrados como alguien cubierto con una capa negra se lleva al chico.

Los tres roedores se miraron con claro desconcierto y temor, siguiendo de inmediato a Shion.

Le dieron alcance justo cuando la sirena de la Gota Lunar emitió su tan característico sonido, cual si se tratara de un lamento. Delante de ellos permanecían inmóviles Shion y la figura enfundada en su capa.

Cravat chillo sorprendió y casi tembloroso, aquel desconocido le ofrecía al inocente y tierno peliblanco una manzana.

—¡No! —exclamo el pobre roedor con nombre de pasta frita, lo único que se escucho fue un chillido. En su mente repasaba una y otra vez esa historia, la misma que había prometido leerles a los niños, y que Nezumi ya les había leído a ellos.

Esa historia en que la bella e inocente chica era engañada por una viejecita y luego caía muerta tras morder el mismo fruto que ahora observa a Shion llevarse despreocupadamente a la boca.

Shion mordió la manzana, hizo un gesto a disgusto, mirándola con cara contraída para segundos después caer al suelo inconsciente.

—¡No! ¡No! —El roedor café llego casi con lágrimas en los ojos hasta el cuerpo tendido en el suelo del chico.

Hamlet y Tsukiyo lo miraban sin comprender nada de nada, la reacción de su hermano.

Cravat levanto la vista molesto, más bien encolerizado, lanzándose a atacar a aquella bruja malvada celosa de los encantos naturales de Shion. La mataría a mordidas. Shion era hermoso, sí, era noble, sí, era sin duda la criatura más exquisita en el bloque Oeste, y para rematar tenia a Nezumi comiendo de su mano, pero eso no le daba derecho a esa despiadada y horrenda vieja de arrebatarle la vida a Shion.

Los cabellos de la chica se movían desesperados, así como uno que otro gemido de protesta se dejaba oír por todo el lugar. Ella intentaba alejarse, quitarse de encima a ese maldito roedor endemoniado que intentaba morderla.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Hamlet y Tsukiyo miran al recién llegado. —Inukashi, podrías dejar de hacer el tonto.

—Viejo idiota, deja de mirarme y ayúdame a quietarme a…

—¡Aaaaaah!Shiiioooonnn… Shion. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? Es que acaso estaba afuera. Inukashi ¡contesta! —Gritaba Rikiga con lagrimones en los ojos. —Shion. Shion. Te prometo que encontrare un lugar bonito para tu sepultura y que a diario la visitare, te llevare flores y…

—Pero que cuadro tan colorido. ¿Ahora deja de gimotear un rato borracho de pacotilla y dime…? —Nezumi detuvo sus palabras de golpe, acaba de caer en cuenta del cuerpo laxo del albino entre los brazos de Rikiga.

—Shion. —Dijo al momento de arrebatarle de las manos al chico. —¡Eh! Shion. —Con cuidado coloco su mano frente al rostro del chico. Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, al parecer solo estaba inconsciente. —¿Qué diantres paso aquí? —Sus ojos fríos escrutaban a los presentes.

—¡Nezumi idiota! ¡¿Qué tu estúpida rata me ataco?! —Grita indignada Inukashi

—Debió ser porque te lo merecías. —Contraataco defendiendo a sus roedores. Los cuales se mantenían rodeándolo con clara muestra de preocupación por el albino.

Cravat chillo de improvisto, trepando presurosamente por las ropas de Nezumi hasta llegar al hombro de este y poder exponer su idea.

Nezumi lo miro extrañado, sin embargo escucho atento a Cravat, unos segundos después sus mejillas ardían, cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo lanzo el cuerpo de Shion lejos de él como si quemara, para después salir a toda prisa, importándole muy poco cualquier peligro de fuera.

Inukashi contuvo la risa solo lo suficiente para no reír frente al chico, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cualquier sonido delataría el hecho de que había escuchado el comentario del pequeño ratón café.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Rikiga la miro escéptico, acuclillándose inmediatamente frente al albino que ya comenzaba a despertar.

Inukashi reía y aumentaba el volumen de sus carcajadas cada que veía a Shion.

.

[…]

.

Nezumi llego con cara de pocos amigos a su cuarto. Aun con la molestia dentro de él tomo el libro rojo en cuya portada se leía "Cuentos de Grimm", para lanzarlo al bote de la basura con todo su coraje.

—Maldito Cravat. —Mascullo.

En definitiva esta experiencia debía servirle de lección para limitar las sesiones de lectura de los ratones a solo ciencias e historia, las novelas y cualquier otro tipo de literatura les daban ideas.

.

[…]

.

El sol ya estaba casi a la mitad del cielo cuando salía del hotel de Inukashi, la alquiladora de perros aun mantenía esa sonrisa que ayer nadie puedo saber a qué se debía. Rikiga se despidió de forma seca no sin antes entregarle un pequeño paquete a Shion.

Ya estando solos el peliblanco se atrevió a cuestionar. —¿A mi si me dirás el por qué te reías?

Ella lo miro un segundo torciendo mas su gesto. —Shion, ¿conoces el cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos? —El negó, para inmediatamente aclararle que lo había comenzado hacia dos días pero que no lo había concluido. —Bien pues entonces te recomiendo que lo leas, así sabrás el porqué al parecer ese amiguito tuyo. —Dijo señalando a Cravat. —Le pidió a tu rata que te despertara con un beso.

La cara de Shion no tenia precio. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—Pero eso sí, te puedo asegurar que la manzana no estaba envenenada, a todo esto, ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—Cualquiera se conmocionaría si mordiera algo que está lleno de gusanos y putrefacto. —Grito molesto.

—Solo fue una bromita, no pensé que te asuntaras tan fácilmente.

—No me asusta, me dio nauseas y luego…

—Mejor déjalo Blanquito, y deja que tus tres ratones te lleven con tu príncipe azul, el cual por cierto en vez de besarte te lanzo lejos. Bueno debo admitir que eso también funciono, al final de cuentas despertaste. —Rio de nuevo.

Aun a lo lejos podía escuchar las carcajadas de Inukashi, en cuanto llegara buscaría ese libro y leería esa tonta historia, para ver que tenía que ver una manzana y un príncipe…

Fin.

¿Se han dado cuenta que nunca pongo deslindes? Eso es porque la verdad nunca me acuerdo de ellos, cuando publico es a lo que menos le pongo atención.


End file.
